


Five of Willow's Pets

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, season: mid-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has had many pets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five of Willow's Pets

**Fish**

Willow is a fast learner.

Six years old, Willow reads Dr Seuss, and learns about rhyme and meter.  
Later that day, Willow finds her fishbowl, and learns about real-life application of what you have read.  
Shortly afterwards, Willow learns about gravity and broken glass.  
But there is one lesson that hasn't quite sunk in yet.  
It might take a few years.

Her first fish perish due to misapplied storytelling.  
Her second fish are the victims of a casual invitation and an epic romance.  
A reminder lesson, sent in an envelope, teaches once more:  
_Pets never last for long._

Willow learns.

**Wolf**

Willow arranges the cage to be nicely comfortable.

There's bedding in one corner, a water bowl, and twice-nightly feedings, with a nutritious balance of everything a growing werewolf needs.  
She considers providing a few toys, but decides Oz might think it's demeaning.  
Instead, she reads him extracts from Mark Twain and Shakespeare. She plays him soothing music. And she practises using the tranq gun.

Most nights he stays awake, snarling and throwing himself at the bars. Once, he falls asleep, and she just sits and watches him snuffle.

She never lets him down.  
Willow is very conscientious about pet care.

**Puppy**

Knives are fun. The blood runs rivulets across his stomach, and his moans turn to screams when she twists the blade.  
The whips can be interesting, but she likes to save those for pony rides.  
Holy water is over-rated. Good for a change of pace, but not today.  
Today it's matches, and the puppy barks and arches his back on the concrete floor.

Willow laughs.

Three on his stomach, just for starters. One in his ear. Five on his back. And two down his pants.  
He can't keep still.  
Maybe she should glue sandpaper to the floor. That'd be interesting.

**Rat**

The rat is kind of accidental. Willow doesn't mean to keep her.

She tries a general reversal spell, and Amy sniffs her fingers and pees on the carpet.  
She buys bindweed and maize seeds, and Amy eats them.  
She researches Malfia's Transformative Holding, and Amy falls asleep next to her laptop.

She writes a shopping list, for newt eyes, Sandman's Silver, crow's feathers, crystals, sulphur, and anything else that could possibly be helpful.  
Then she throws the list away, and goes to the pet store.

It's the most spacious and comfortable cage she can afford.  
Nothing else to be done.

**Kitten**

Miss Kitty Fantastico. Name courtesy of Buffy's sister - although Willow checks the timeline and wonders if she used to be called something else.

She has black-and-white fur, sharp claws, and the softest purr you've ever heard.  
She snuggles into Tara's lap, and Tara's eyes light up.  
Willow freezes the moment in memory.

Miss Kitty moves from dorm to house. She's fed by whoever remembers, sleeps on the stairs, hides in Buffy's weapons chest, and purrs at everyone.

One night, Dawn slips, and the crossbow goes off.  
Dawn is horrified, but Willow consoles her.  
After all, pets never last for long.


End file.
